DitF Oneshots
by Yaberu
Summary: If you are addicted to Fluff like I am, here is a place to scratch your itch.
1. Five More Minutes

A small beam of light shot through the single window of Hiro's dorm, landing on the eyes of the black haired parasite. His eyes fluttered open and he tried to roll over to shield himself from the light. After spending so many years in the birdcage, he was used to being woken up this way. Not much had changed in his morning routine since he had been assigned this room so many years ago. However, since he was so used to his routine Hiro had completely forgotten about the half breed klaxosaur sharing his room with him, who was currently blocking him from rolling over.

Sitting up, Hiro recalled the discussion with Ichigo from the previous night. 02 had been assigned to stay with Hiro, as he was the only one without a partner sharing his room, meaning he had an extra bed. This begged the question, why was 02 in his bed? He knew that when he had fallen asleep they were in separate beds, and he was also sure that 02 had fallen asleep before him, which he had previously confirmed the night before by her loud snores.

Breaking his thoughts and looking down at 02, Hiro realized how close they were, as a twin bed didn't give much room for seperation. He started staring at the pink haired girl, realizing how peaceful and cute she looked while she was sleeping. His mind wandered to the days before, all their previous encounters, and the times he was able to pilot Strelitzia. He loved thinking about those times, and he was starting to imagine himself falling in love with the girl who made it possible.

Hiro blushed as he realized what he had just thought, and he started to rise out of bed to distract himself by getting ready. Before he could slip out from under the covers however, he felt a soft hand grabbing the back of his pajama shirt.

"Darling…I'll be cold" 02 groaned. "Why are you getting up?"

Hiro could tell by her tone of voice that 02 was barely awake, and not happy with the fact that her main source of heat was trying to escape.

"We have to get up, it's morning and we'll be expected in the commons for breakfast" Hiro replied.

"Five more minutes" 02 yanked Hiro backwards into her, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

Blushing due to their proximity, Hiro tried to wiggle out with little success. He was surprised at how tight her grip was, and even more surprised when he realized that 02 was still half asleep, barely aware of what she was doing. He tried to grab 02's hands and break her grip, but every time he would grab one she would slip right out and tighten her grip once more. Occasionally she would run her tongue up the back of Hiro's neck, making him yelp and weaken whatever grip he held previously.

"We have to get up or we'll be late, Futoshi will eat all our food again" Hiro tried to reason with her, experiencing little success.

"Darling… I just want to lay with you forever" 02 was unhappy with her partners resistance to sleeping in, and she doubled down on her request. "Give me just 5 more minutes".

While saying this 02 flipped Hiro onto his other side so that the two were now chest-to-chest facing one another. Hiro could see that 02 was now mostly awake, and she seemed to be enjoying playing with her partner like this.

Hiro did not let up however, and he was right back to struggling for escape. He was grabbing at 02's hands again, wiggling his hips and arching his back. 02 was smiling widely as she held onto the wiggling parasite. Whenever he came too close to getting away she would nibble onto his ear, and all forms of resistance would melt away.

Despite the fact she was enjoying herself, 02 still wanted more time to peacefully rest before a busy day, and she prepared the attack she knew would work.

"Darllliiinngg, I'm only going to say it one more time" 02 said while squeezing Hiro.

Hiro stopped wiggling to listen to his partner speak, and once he stopped struggling he noticed 02's hand come to the back of his head.

"Five. More. Minutes"

Before he knew what was happening he was pulled into a kiss. His head rushed as he closed his eyes leaning into his partner, kissing back. However, as soon as it had begun, it was over, and he found himself defeated and staring at 02.

"Fine, five more minutes" Hiro finally conceded, and he began to lean into 02's lips once again.


	2. Lunchtime Honey

Hiro was a parasite. At his core, he was meant to pilot a Franxx, kill klaxosaurs, and die when his battles were over. There was nothing else to his existence, and he was fine with that.

Lately however, he was learning to appreciate life more and more, and it was all thanks to the red horned half-blood sitting beside him. She taught him how to enjoy the rain, how to look at the clouds like they were pictures, and how to look at the birds fly around for no reason other than to enjoy it. 02 had taught Hiro how to be happy, and in return he had given himself to her.

Hiro smiled while reminiscing on his good memories. Currently him and his partner were alone in the mess hall. Hiro was sitting on the couch facing the window, looking at the swaying trees while enjoying the down time he rarely had. Training had taken up most of his free time, and ever since he piloted with 02, he dedicated more and more time to his craft. He wanted to be as skillful as his partner, and he wanted to create a world free of dangers for him and his friends. These ambitions were big, and he knew it wouldn't be easy, but since meeting 02, it didn't seem impossible. Hiro let out a sigh and re-focused on the nothing that surrounded him, once again filling him with bliss. Perhaps even more relaxed, however, was 02, who appeared to be passed out. Her head was resting on Hiro's lap, while the rest of her body was sprawled out in various positions along the couch.

Looking down, Hiro smirked at how cute his partner was. Her mouth was hanging open, and her arms were draped over the sides of the couch. Her black tee-shirt was raised, exposing her smooth stomach. She was wearing a pink skirt and thigh high socks beneath that, and her usual black shoes were left at the door to the house. He failed to notice himself getting lost in her features, and was surprised by her voice.

"Like what you see?" Came the soft voice of 002. "You're staring"

The rising tone in her voice made it obvious to Hiro that she was teasing him, but he still found himself flustered.

"I thought you were sleeping, sorry to wake you" Hiro whispered back. He knew how much his partner needed sleep, and he knew the torment that would come if he disturbed the girl from her slumber. Still, he enjoyed how peaceful the girl looked when she napped.

"I'll get you back for waking me, darling. But for now…" 02 let out a yawn "I'll let you live…". Both parasites giggled at the threat, and 02 sat up to face Hiro. She leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek, causing Hiro to yelp in surprise.

"Still getting used to those..." Hiro groaned as he embarrassingly tried to hide his blush.

"They start to feel natural after a little while." 02 shot a smile towards Hiro and began to stretch, sitting up with her legs crossed on the bed.

As she stretched Hiro noticed a bit of honey left on 02's face from lunch, the mental cogs began to turn, and suddenly he knew what must be done. Hiro's mindscape transformed from a calm and quiet forest to a fully armed war room, with his thoughts screaming at each other like generals deciding to launch a bomb. Hiro now needed to make the most important decision of his young adulthood: try and lick the honey off, providing the perfect cover for a kiss; or wait and look for a future opportunity.

His mind immediately went to hell.

"We need to kiss her now! The honey provides the perfect cover, there is nothing to lose!" One medal-clad general screamed from the head of the round table.

"It's too risky, what if she moves and we miss? Our intentions will be blown and the moment will be lost!" Another general barked back, this one prominently displayed a scar covering one eye, he was well respected among his peers.

Hiro's inner mind was a mess of screaming war-heros, flying papers, and unmakeable choices. He needed to make a choice now.

"Gentlemen we have no time" A large general emerged from the head of the room. "I have made our choice, God help us all"

With that, the general slammed his fist down on a comically large button, and the choice was made. In the real world, Hiro hardened his resolve, and prepared himself for the approach.

During this whole ordeal, 02 had not yet noticed anything awry. She gave one final stretch and opened her eyes, turning to face Hiro.

"Darling, are you ok?" The look on Hiro's face made it seem like he was experiencing a difficult choice, but she couldn't figure him out.

"I just- erm, wan- I was sa… um…" Hiro stammered over himself. "Just… You have…"

"What are you talking about?" 02 giggled, she didn't know exactly what was happening, but she took extreme pleasure in watching Hiro's words fail him.

"Here, just… Shush for a second"

And with that Hiro leaned in and took 02's lips into his own. Surprising his partner and himself greatly. 02 quickly closed her eyes and took control, guiding Hiro's lips and creating a tempo for him to follow. The two sat and kissed for a while,eventually breaking apart for air.

"You had some honey… on your face" Panting, Hiro tried to explain himself.

"Do I have any more?" 02 whispered into Hiro's ear. There was only one correct answer.

Leaning back in, Hiro once again planted his lips on 02's, breaking away only to list all the spots on his partners lips that still had some lunchtime honey.

* * *

Wow, that was fun to write. I am seriously addicted to this show.

I am also terrible at writing, so please review, I read them all and greatly appreciate them. To the one guy concerned that I stole the first chapter from reddit, I'm the OP from reddit. Check the names, Yaberu is Erubya scrambled lol.

Love you guys, see you sometime next week.


	3. Divide and Conquer

It had happened. It had finally happened.

Hiro couldn't remember a time where he had forced himself to run faster, his heart was beating faster than it had in any battle. All he cared about in that moment was getting as far away from the house as he possibly could. For the first time since he had met 02, Hiro was afraid.

It made sense when he thought about it. Hiro wasn't afraid to die anymore, not since he knew he would be able to die piloting. Hiro wasn't afraid of losing his ability to link with 02 anymore either, since he had already made it past the infamous 3rd ride. To be honest, Hiro didn't think there was much he _**was**_ afraid at this point in his life. But he had proven himself wrong, and he knew he would have to fight to survive his mistake.

It was mid-day in the birdcage, and all the others were out training with their partners, leaving Hiro unable to run to Goro or Zorome for help. The only person left with him in the birdcage was his partner, code 002. Usually, an event like this would be a blessing for the pair, as a day to sit together and do nothing but cuddle was much desired but hard to come by for the parasites. However, Hiro wished that anybody else would replace his partner at the moment, as he had done what he had promised himself he would never never do: he woke 02 up from her nap.

Hiro realized long ago that such an act would seem trivial to anybody else, but the combination of klaxosaur blood and laziness had made 02 a force to be left alone when it came to sleep.

Hiro ducked behind a tree when he couldn't push his legs to go any further. His breathing was heavy and he desperately tried to quiet himself so he wouldn't be heard. He listened closely to the sounds of the birdcage, trying to hear where 02 might be coming from. If he could last another couple of hours the others would return, and he would be saved.

"Darrllliiinnng, whheeerrreee arrree youuuu?"

Hiro's heart sank as he heard his partner's voice from a couple meters away. He couldn't see 02 from his position ducked behind his cover, but he was certain she couldn't get a line of sight. Hiro held his breath and slammed his eyes shut, shivering in fear. He knew getting caught would would mean a fate worse than death.

Hiro opened his eyes slowly, drawing in a silent breath. He couldn't see or hear 02, and he hoped for a second that the girl had lost his trace.

"Boo!" Zero Two chirped from a tree branch above Hiro. "I found youuuuuu"

Hiro jumped up from his perch and gave a startled yelp before looking up to meet the eyes of his partner. Even in his terrified state he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked.

Before Hiro could process what happened however, 02 had leapt from her perch onto him, pinning the parasite to the ground.

"I caught you Darling" 02 was taking great pleasure in tormenting her partner as he struggled beneath her. "What do you think happens now?"

Hiro's heart was beating a mile a minute, he knew what 02 promised if he ever woke her up from a nap again, and he was not looking forward to it.

02 starddled Hiro at the hips, traping his legs. She used her left hand to hold down both of Hiro's hands, and with her free hand she placed a finger on the chin of the trapped boy, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Darrrlliinng, don't make me feel bad about this. You _knew_ what I promised would happen if you woke me up again… and besides" 02 leaned in close to Hiro's ear, placing her mouth right next the boy's neck. "I'm sure one of us will enjoy this"

And with a giggle from 02 the girl began her assault. Using her free hand to dig into Hiro's sides, 02 began to tickle him relentlessly. Hiro tried to keep his composure, wanting to give his partner no satisfaction for what she was doing to him. However, after mere seconds, any ounce of willpower Hiro possesed evaporated, and he descended into a giggling mess.

Hiro bucked to try to get Zero Two to soften her attack, but any defense he mounted was immediately destroyed. Hiro twisted and turned, but it seemed like his half-klax partner was always in the perfect position to keep him pinned regardless of what he did. Throughout all of this, Zero Two continued to tickle her partner. Her fingers dancing along Hiro's ribs in the perfect way to keep the poor boy laughing and gasping for air.

After a few minutes of this, Zero Two slowed her pace, allowing Hiro just enough of a break to recover. The boy breathed heavily, finally able to get in air between the giggles. He looked into 02's eyes with a pleading complexion on his face, trying to guilt her into letting up.

"Aww Darling, aren't we having fun? Don't give me that sad look" 02 quickly dug her fingers into Hiro to toy with him, making him squeal cutely. "Besides, you haven't even apologized for waking me up yet. How do I know you're sorry?"

02 shot her partner a devious smirk before resuming her full fledged attack.

"Just apologize and I'll let you go" Zero Two said, as if talking while being tickled like this was near impossible.

"I'mmm… ahahahahahahahaha… Sorrrrryy" Hiro managed to spit out between fits of laughter.

"And what are you sorry for, Darling?" Zero Two was enjoying teasing the defenseless parasite like this, and she was trying to prolong it for as long as she could.

"Foorrr…hahahahahah... wakinG YOU UP!" Hiro was desperately trying to stop his partner, and he knew he wouldn't be able to take much more.

Zero Two removed her hand from Hiro's ribs, and placed it on his cheek, cupping his face and bringing him close to her lips.

"Promise you're sorry?" Zero Two asked in a whisper.

"Yes… please… no more" Hiro closed his eyes, defeated and tired.

"Alright, I believe you." 02 quickly pulled Hiro into a loving kiss, and with one final squueze, 02 let Hiro go. "Let's go back!" Zero Two let go of Hiro's arms and picked herself up from the ground. "I have half a nap to finish, and you still owe me at least an hour of cuddling for making me chase you down." Zero Two talked like all of this was obvious information that Hiro should've already known.

Hiro laid in the dirt, still recovering from what had just taken place. When he finally stood up he saw 02 already yawning in preparation of her next nap. Yet, despite what the girl had just put him through, Hiro wanted nothing more than to be there for 02 to cuddle up next to when she next fell asleep.

* * *

I had loads of fun writing this one! I think this chapter might not suck tbh, but I'm probably bias since I wrote the thing lol. I read all your reviews so keep them coming! Also to the lads reading from Russia, hello!

See y'all next week!


	4. Chip Shot

Hiro snuggled up as close to 02 as he could without giving the pink haired girl a reason to suspect anything was going on. The two layed on a coach in the main room of the birdcage, hugging tightly under a quilt that Kokoro had knit for Squad 13 quite some time ago. It was dark outside, and the rest of the squad were asleep in their dorms. The pair were deeply focused on a large TV which buzzed about 10 feet in front of them. It had been 02's turn to pick a movie for the two of them to watch, and to Hiro's dismay, the half-klax had chosen her favorite horror film.

If he was ever asked, Hiro would deny the rumor that he was afraid of the horror genre, instead claiming that the gore simply made him cringe. This was, of course, a lie, and Hiro couldn't bear to sit through any scary movie without showing obvious signs of being terrified. As a result, Hiro tried to avoid Horror movies however he could, faking sick on his Squad's movie nights a number of times in the past. Even going so far as the hide a copy of "Attack of the Klaxosaurs Two" on a night Zorome had decided to put it on

Tonight was different though, as his stubborn partner wouldn't allow Hiro to ruin a chance to be alone together. Zero two practically dragged him from his dorm, and after the snacks were ready, she pressed play and sealed Hiro's fate. The movie picked up slowly, and before he knew it Hiro had already survived the first half without any bad jumpscares. Despite this, he knew the movie was just getting started, and Hiro was not looking forward to the next 45 minutes.

Zero Two's attitude was completely different from her partner's, as she was enjoying every second of the film. Hiro didn't understand how the girl could wear a smile on her face and be completely relaxed while he was so terrified, but she managed it the whole way through the movie.

"Don't go in there you moron! Don't do it, don't do iiiitttt- Aww, he's super dead. I told him not to go in there." 02 laughed as one of the main character's head rolled from his shoulders, having been decapitated by the demon haunting the group. 02 had seen this movie half a dozen times, so none of these scenes made her jump any more, rather she would always laugh at how stupid the characters acted.

Hiro, on the other hand, was not laughing. On the outside he held a stoic face, trying not to react in any extreme manner like he wished he could. On the inside however, his heart raced as his mind tried to wrap itself around the gruesome scene he just witnessed. He once again asked himself how he managed to get sucked into this mess, and he promised himself that it was almost done. The only reason he made it this far without being too visibly scarred was because of 02's commentary telling him when to brace for a jumpscare; he silently thanked his partner for the unintentional act of mercy. Hiro once again tried to move closer to Zero Two, caring less about if she noticed and more about hugging his partner as tightly as possible.

This pattern continued for the next half hour. A character would die in some horrible way, Zero Two would start giggling about how stupid said character was for dying in such a manner, and Hiro would hug 02 tighter and try not to appear too scared. Eventually however, there was only one character left, and Hiro knew that jumpscares were coming. Hiro tried to hide himself behind his partner, having abandoned almost all hope of appearing unfazed by the movie.

It was at that moment, disaster struck.

"Hey, Darling, we ran out of chips." 02 said, displaying the empty bowl to Hiro. "I'm gonna grab some more real quick". With that, 02 shot up from the couch and disappeared into the dark house, leaving Hiro all alone with nothing but the TV.

Hiro starred at the TV for a few seconds before comprehending what had just happened. Once he understood what had just occured, his mind went into full panic mode. He hid under the blanket and closed his eyes. Despite the fact he couldn't see the movie, he still could hear all the misery coming out of the device. His imagination was arguably worse than whatever was on the screen, as he imagined himself trapped in the movie, forced to run through the halls of the abandoned mansion. Struggling to avoid being consumed by the demon chasing close behind.

After what seemed like minutes of hiding Hiro realized that he couldn't hear anything coming from the TV any longer. The parasite didn't know how to react, and he gathered the resolve to peek out to see what had happened. Slowly moving the blanket, Hiro popped his head out just enough to see the TV, completely turned off. Hiro starred, not knowing what happened. His heart raced, TV's don't just turn themselves off, so what the hell happened?

All of a sudden Hiro felt something grab his shoulders and push him off the couch.

"Boo!" yelled 02 as she jumped on top of Hiro. "Gotcha, Darling!" Zero Two giggled while she dangled the remote above Hiro, who was now pinned down on the floor.

Under normal circumstances Hiro would have gotten scared and jumped before composing himself, however these were not normal circumstances, and after the suspense that Hiro had been put through, Hiro had but one response to being jumpscared by 02. Hiro shrieked like a little girl.

Zero Two wasted no time. She immediately rolled over and started laughing, much to the expense of Hiro's dignity.

"Aww, what's the matter, Darling?" Zero Two managed to say in between laughs. "Did I scare you or something?"

"Zero Two!" Hiro angrily responded. "Don't do that!"

"But, it was adorable! If you're scared so easy why didn't you tell me not to put on a horror movie, dummy."

"I'm not scared… You just surprised me."

"You've been holding onto me like your life's depended on it ever since we started this movie. I've noticed, Darling." Zero Two helped Hiro back onto the couch, still giggling at the way she surprised her partner. "Let's put on something else, I'll let you choose."

"No, I'm fine, let's finish this one." Hiro responded, still trying to appear brave. "But you owe me for that!"

Zero Two sighed at Hiro's stubbornness. "If you say so, Darling. Now get under the blanket, I need to hold onto my tough partner in case I get scared." Zero Two joked.

"S-shut up and turn the TV back on."

"Whatever you say, scaredy cat."

Hiro wiggled back under the blanket and snuggled up next to Zero Two. Whenever he felt scared, he wiggled closer and felt better.

* * *

Ugggghhhh. This one took me a while to get it to a place where I felt like it was any good. Big thanks to my friend Meru for helping me edit.

Anyway, did you guys see that beach episode? It was dope as heck. Also I realize that this is the only chapter that takes place at night, and it is also the only one un-related to 02 sleeping. That's pretty funny, imo

Keep Reviewing, it gives me power!

See you next Week!


End file.
